


Princess Party

by pandaspots



Series: Erejean Week 2015 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Party, Erejean Week 2015, M/M, baby cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sevda's first birthday party, despite her being three years old. Eren gets one-upped by his own mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Party

**Author's Note:**

> POSTING LATE BUT I WANTED TO WRAP THIS SHIT UP

Jean ended up calling Carla about Sevda's birthday.

“ _Eren! It's been a while since we talked!”_ She said, elated.

“Sorry to disappoint, Mrs. Jaeger, but this is Jean. Uh, I wanted to talk about Sevda's birthday. Eren's not planning on doing anything, 'cause he doesn't got the money, and I kinda got her a huge thing, so we were wondering--”

“ _Of course, we'll throw her a little birthday party, sweetheart. Anything for my granddaughter.”_ Carla was probably smiling a whole lot.

The next day, Carla asked Eren if she could pick up Sevda from the daycare. She waited with all the chattering mothers, feeling a nostalgia from the days 20 years ago when she used to take Eren to the daycare, and got called almost everyday with Marceline Kirstein because their kids used to fight each other all the time. She smiled and shook her head, the tiny invitations sparkling in her bag.

“Gandma!” She heard, and waved back at the child, who started jumping up and down in the playground. She ran to the afterschool teacher and started pulling at his apron, pointing at the gate euphorically. Carla shook her head again, snickering at the enthusiasm of children with life.

A young man, who was 25 years old tops, walked to the gate, and Sevda skipped behind him, little tie-dyed cotton backpack in hand.

“I'm sorry, ma'am, we need identification to let you take her. Her father left us with a list of people who are allowed, and we need to check.” He said, polite.

“No problems, dear.” She chimed, picking up her ID and handing it over. The man checked her name against the list Eren had provided.

“A'ight, Mrs. Jaeger.” He returned the ID card. “Here's your granddaughter, have a wonderful night.” He smiled, opening the gate.

“Oh, hon. Before I take her away, can I ask you something? It's Sevda's birthday this weekend, and I'd like to distribute the invitations for her little friends.” She asked.

He thought about it for a little while.

“Yeah, okay. Come on in.” He let her in, and Sevda latched to her leg.

“Gandma, up!” She asked.

“You're too big now, honey. Let's find your friends so we can invite them for your birthday party.”

Sevda's face lit up.

“Bir'day party?”

Carla blinked. She just realized that Sevda never had one of those, and made a mental note to chastise her son about that, and to tell Jean some embarrassing stories from when they were too little to remember.

“Yeah. We're gonna invite all your little friends, so in the weekend we all can go to Grandma's house have cake and sweets. What do you think about it?” She asked, and her granddaughter's eyes went as wide as saucers.

“Can Sevi 'vite my girlfriends?” She asked, pulling on Carla's skirt.

“Of course you can, sweetheart.”

“Daddy can come?”

“Well, Sevda, someone's gotta bring you, right?” She laughed as they reached the playground. She pulled out the invites from her bag and handed it to Sevda. “Here, you give one of these to each of your friends, so they can give it to their parents. Okay?”

“Okay.” The girl chimed, grabbing the small pile of invites and running to her friends.

Idly, Carla noticed she didn't approach any boy, and the ones who came around for an invite got shot down very quickly. She quickly finished her rounds inviting her 'girlfriends', and ran back to her grandmother with the remaining invitations.

“Is that all?” The woman asked, before putting the cards back in her bag.

“Yes.”

“Aren't you gonna invite any boys?”

The girl looked at her as if she had suggested she eat some yucks.

“Boys are nasty.”

Eren was expecting a small affair with cake, sweets and pastries, like his birthdays when he was little. He certainly did not expect, when he arrived at his parents with the birthday girl, that half her daycare class were there, parents and kids alike wearing birthday hats.

He did notice, however, that there were no boys. No boy at all in the party. Not that he was surprised.

Sevda screamed out in glee, as the people started singing happy birthday. She clapped along, bouncing in her perch in Eren's arms.

"'appy bir'day to you." She sang repeatedly, tilting her head alternately to the left and to the right, curls bouncing.

Eren eyed his mother, narrowing his eyes. This was far bigger than the 'small thing with family' that she promised. She simply shrugged, looking every bit as innocent as she could.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLS COMMENT AND KUDOS ARE FOOD <3


End file.
